1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front structure of a motor vehicle having a lower bumper that runs in the transverse direction of the vehicle and an upper bumper arranged above the lower bumper.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 451 041 B1 discloses a generic front structure of a motor vehicle in which a foam layer with a front surface is provided on the front side of an upper bumper to limit the forces that act on the legs of a pedestrian in the event of a collision with the pedestrian. A lower bumper is at approximately the same level as or in front of the front surface of the upper bumper, and lateral ends of the two bumpers are fastened to longitudinal beams of the motor vehicle. Energy-absorbing crash boxes are arranged between the two bumpers and the longitudinal beams of the motor vehicle. The crash boxes extend further forward for the lower bumper than for the upper bumper. This design is intended to create an impact-friendly front structure so that only forces below a certain limit value are introduced into the legs of the pedestrian in the event of a collision with a pedestrian. Furthermore, the front structure should be able to absorb energy of a high-energy impact, such as an impact against another motor vehicle or against a fixed obstacle. Both of these demands should be met as far as possible without an increase in length of the motor vehicle.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a front structure for a motor vehicle that improves pedestrian protection and an energy absorption capability.